Magic!
by Mangle The Pretty Fox
Summary: Yugi and her friends are being stalked by four boys. Little do they now they will go on an adventure they will never forget.I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW. is story is dedicated to DarkStarnight WARNING FEMALE HIKARIS.
1. Meeting one another

Can You Believe Its Magic,In A Young girls Heart?

* * *

Yugis P.O.V

* * *

I am Yugi Mouto,and this is my story.

It all started when i came to Tokyo.I moved in with my grandpa in his game enough I started school. I went to Domino High.

* * *

Third persons P.O.V

* * *

Yugi slowly walked down the hallway were alot of people,and soon enough she bumped into someone."G-Gomen..." She said very nerviously."Its quite okay, little one" A baritone voice said as she felt arms wrap around herself then looked behind her and found a teen some what just like her to had gravity defiying hair just like he had more bangs and some of them were had much more sharp had deep crimson eyes."I have to go now little one. Hope i get will see your beautiful face again."As with that said he kissed her on her fore head as she blushed and walked quickly to class at that."Adorable..." He said walking away.

* * *

AT LUNCH

* * *

Within a short time Yugi met three new friends. Their names were Malik ,Jou, And Ryou."So Yug ,how do you feel about your first day at Domino High?" Jou said in her brooklyn accent."Its fine. But I met a teen almost same to me..."She said worriedly."I see him over there. His name is Yami Seenen. He is sitting over at his table eyeing you lustfully while his friends are...EYEING US?!" Malik said paniking."Look away! Maybe they will stop!"Ryou said as all four looked away and tried to ignore the four teens staring lustfully at them.

* * *

WITH YAMI

* * *

"Soon my godess will be mine~!"Marik said happily."Godess my foot,my little tenshi is better..."Bakura said while looking at Ryou."Shut up my puppy is better."Seto growled."My cute little abiou is better than all of yours so just shut up."

* * *

WITH YUGI

* * *

Yugi and her friends went outside for their recess little did she know her and her friends were in for a suprise.

* * *

So please tell me what you think and if it doesnt make sense i apologize because they arnt putting the words i type in right.


	2. You have what!

Hello my readers lets go on a magical adventure! No Just kidding Im gonna start the story!

Magic!

Yugi and her friends walked to her house because they were spending the night at her house. They heard someone talk and they ran into Yugi's house.

WITH THE STALKERS

magic magic magic magic

"Bakura! You scared them off! Watch what you say!"Yami Whispered Angrily."Well sorry! If it wasn't for Marik we wouldn't be in this mess!"With that said Malik just ignored Bakura."Lets just climb up the tree so you two idiots blow our cover!"Seto whispered cautiously."We need to break it to them gentally guys...okay?"Yami said softly."Yep!"All three enough Yami rang Yugi's doorbell."Mouto resi-eeepp!" Yugi shut the door and turned the open sign to_ Sorry Were Closed! _"Please open the door aibou..." Yami said that said she opened the door."Uh Malik! Jou!Ryou! I think we found our stalkers!"Yami had brought Yugi close."You see abiou...we have..."

To be continued!

Sorry its short I promise to make the next one longer when I wake up.I'm kinda tired so...yeah...dont forget to leave a review!


	3. The Hybrids Are Coming!

Kakia: Hey guys welcome to another chapter of Magic!

Yugi: Yay! Kakia doesn't own this show.

Kakia: Thanks Yugi! Now lets Begin.

Kakia: Wait! Before you read They are gonna have mind link. Yugi, Yami? Could you demonstrate?

Both: Sure.

Yugi: /Hi Yami!/

Yami: / Hi abiou\

Kakia: Okay now...LETS DO THIS!

* * *

/Magic\ Yami mind linked to Yugi.

"Did you just talk in my head?" Yugi said scaredly. "Yes Abiou. Its called mind link." Yami said going below Yugi's waist line and Yugi slapped his hands.

"No bad Yami." Yugi said pointing at Yami. Yami soon whined as everyone sweat dropped. "Im sorry Abiou." Yami said hugging Yugi.

Yugi hugged Yami back."Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Malik , Jou And, Ryou said together.

Soon someone knocked on the door. Yugi opened it. "Hello M- YOU TWO ARE THE CUTEST THINGS I'VE EVER SEEN!"

"Hello Kakia. Hello Kiko." Yami said to the two girls. " Hi Tami!" Kiko said cutely.( kiko is my little sister in real life. she is sometimes cute but she is a real pain in the but)" Hi Yami." Kakia said smiling with glee. "Did you find all your hikari's yet?" Kakia said carefully." Infact yes we have." Yami said. " Good beacuse the hybrids are coming. We need to hide in the shadow realm. We don't know if they are good or not, but we have to hide." Kakia said." Okay ." Yami said. " _By the power infeasted in me, i hear by send us all to the shadow realm!" (_yeah making this up as i go okay please don't be mad.) With that they all vanished.

* * *

_AN HOUR LATER_

* * *

" There gone..." Someone said. "We have to find them."

* * *

Kakia: Yeah cliff hanger always keeps you coming back right?

Yugi: *giggles but not at my comment*

Kakia: Yugi what are y- O.O *sees Yami doing "Things" to Yugi* Uh.. dont forget to review... O.O


	4. warning

DEAR READERS,

I WILL NOT BE UPDATING UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! VISIT ME ON DEVINART! Kakia Loki

BYE!


	5. Help

Hey guys Kakia here,

I won't be updating maybe until summer. I just found out... im a lesbain. Now I'm crying because I don't know if people will EXCEPT me anymore. Please guys...help...I won't tell my school because that school is ignorant and mean...this story may go up for help.

Kakia,

~Times the enemy


	6. not a chapter authors note

i will update soon but just not for now gals.


	7. Chapter 7

hey everyone kakia here!this story is up for adoption now sense i cant finish it.i will raffle it off!so tell me if you wanna enter!

Love Kakia,also from larrryshipper she doesnt have an account yet.


End file.
